Curiosidad
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Nagisa siempre se había caracterizado por ser de naturaleza curiosa por eso cuando Makoto empezó a actuar extraño fue el primero en investigar la razón. / RinMako


_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Free! & High Speed! © Kouji Ouji**

* * *

><p>A favor de la campaña "<strong>CON VOZ Y VOTO<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como dirían otras autoras: "_**como manosearme la teta, si, LA TETA, y salir**_** co****rriendo.**"

¡No me manoseen"

* * *

><p><strong>TITULO: <strong>_Curiosidad_

**Resumen: **_Nagisa siempre se había caracterizado por ser de naturaleza curiosa por eso cuando Makoto empezó a actuar extraño fue el primero en investigar la razón._

**Personaje: **_Nagisa / Makoto Tachibana – Rin Matsuoka. _

**Género:** _Humor, Romance._

* * *

><p><em>Curiosidad<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nagisa era muy perspicaz aunque nadie lo creyera y lo escondía muy bien tras su facha de bromista y distraído, él siempre estaba atento a cualquier cambio en su alrededor por eso fue el primero en notar la actitud rara en Makoto. El pingüino era curioso por naturaleza y la anormal actitud del chico orca había captado toda su atención, es por eso que se prometió averiguar la razón de su raro actuar.

Es por eso que tras concluir el entrenamiento propone ir por refrigerios y tal como pensó Mako-chan se ha negado excusándose con tener que cuidar de sus hermanos. Rei-chan acepta no sin antes mencionar que negarse a una salida de amigos no es hermoso y Haru se niega al instante –Todos saben que desea irse a su casa a preparar caballa— al final sólo son él y Rei.

Y sólo cuando Haru se ha ido es que emprende su misión de espiar al chico orca y por eso ha incluido a Rei en sus planes después de todo Sherlock Holmes siempre tuvo de fiel compañero a Watson.

Media hora de seguir a Makoto y no encontrar nada extraño en su rutina, porque efectivamente el chico fue por sus hermanos a la escuela, Nagisa se encuentra frustrado a las afueras de la casa de la familia Tachibana, está por retirarse a su casa –Y no es que las suplicas de Rei tengan algo que ver con querer posponer su misión— cuando Makoto sale y emprende camino hacia el centro de Iwatobi, Nagisa comienza a imaginar mil y un escenarios a los que podría ir su amigo a las siete de la noche pero ninguno de los que imagino –Ni de los que Rei imagino— los prepara para la realidad.

No es que el chico orca este haciendo algo malo o indebido, y no es que Rei y Nagisa hayan imaginado los peores escenarios posibles, lo que los sorprende es la persona con la que Mako-chan se está reuniendo porque hasta donde Nagisa sabe, y eso que él siempre está al pendiente de sus amigos y los amigos de estos, Sousuke y Makoto no son amigos y pocas veces han hablado es por eso que no entiende cómo es que están charlando mientras se dirigen al centro comercial, y cabe destacar que el rostro de la orca esta sonrojado.

Nagisa quiere gritar e ir a interrumpir al par de nadadores, en lo que él considera es una cita, pero Rei lo detiene impidiéndole que le grite a Mako-chan que su destino, según Nagisa y Kou, es Haru. Nagisa trata de tranquilizarse porque la mariposa le ha dicho que antes de encarar a la orca tiene que estar seguro de la situación es por eso que cuando Makoto le coloca una gorra a Sousuke y el nadador de Samezuka se sonroja mínimamente el pingüino le grita a Rei cuánta razón tenía.

—

—

Ya en su casa el pingüino planea la mejor forma de sacarle la verdad a la orca sin tener que ser tan directo y sin descubrirse de que lo ha estado siguiendo, y llega a la conclusión de que mañana cuando se reúnan a la práctica conjunta con Samezuka observará atentamente la interacción de la orca y Yamazaki.

—

—

La práctica en conjunto por fin ha llegado pero nada ha salido como lo planeado, Sousuke y Makoto apenas se han mirado y su curiosidad está al límite, él quiere saber todos los detalles ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Son las preguntas que necesitan ser contestadas para satisfacer su curiosidad. Kou lo está ayudando, la pobre chica se llevó una gran desilusión al saber que su ansiada pareja no se iba a realizar y como la fujoshi de closet que es esta en la búsqueda de con quien emparejar a Haru ahora que la orca estaba en una relación secreta con la ballena.

Hasta el momento Rin no ha aparecido en toda la práctica y eso es raro ya que como capitán de Samezuka que es nunca falta. Lo que a nadie le ha pasado desapercibido es la manía que la orca ha agarrado en los últimos minutos, mirar hacia la puerta cada que estas son abiertas con una mirada ansiosa y hasta avergonzada lo cual suma rareza al extraño caso que Nagisa está tratando de resolver.

Y como si de una invocación se tratase Rin hace acto de aparición en las prácticas y es ahí cuando Nagisa pierde la cabeza. La gorra que Makoto compro ayer está siendo usada por un sonriente Rin que está hablando tranquilamente con Haru, mientras que la cara del chico orca parece tomate de lo roja que se encuentra.

—

—

Nadie estaba preparado para el escándalo que el pingüino armaría esa tarde, apenas las miradas de la orca y el tiburón se cruzaron Nagisa comenzó a chillar que necesitaba una explicación a la situación que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Si, se delató ante todos, y hasta ahí llegaron sus planes de ser Sherlock Holmes. Al final obtuvo su explicación. Sousuke no estaba saliendo con Makoto. La orca no estaba saliendo con Yamazaki. En realidad Rin estaba saliendo con la orca y Sousuke acompañó a Makoto a comprar un regalo para el tiburón —que no está nada contento con los gritos de Nagisa y el haber sido descubierto gracias a su ataque de celos cuando Nagisa gritó que Sousuke estaba de novio con su orca— y que esté le pidió el favor a Yamazaki por ser el mejor amigo de Rin.

Al final Nagisa no fue Sherlock Holmes y sus deducciones estaban equivocadas pero logro satisfacer su curiosidad.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Espero y les haya gustado este OS que en un inicio era un drabble. Es la primera vez que inscursiono por el fandom de Free! *<strong>logro desbloqueado<strong>* y acepto cualquier comentario siempre y cuando haya respeto. Mi OTP es MakoHaru *feelings* pero me encanta el RinMako *más feelings*. Soy multishipper así que no me armen jaleo xD y aunque quería hacer un MakoHaru pues el RinMako convenció a mi musa y gano._

_Anyway~_

_¡Hasta la próxima! Que ojalá sea pronto._

_PD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero estoy aprovechando que mi internet no anda ghei. Avísenme por cualquier fallo para que lo edite.  
><em>

_**¿Review? Enjoy!**_


End file.
